Juego Inesperado
by Andrecullen18
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando estas aburrida y lo único que te alegra el día es salir de compras,pero no puedes hacerlo porque no tienes con quien ir?Decides irte sola y se te atraviesa tu sexy hermano en la puerta?¿Saldrias de compras o te quedarías jugando con el?


"**Juego Inesperado"**

**Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando estas aburrida y lo único que te alegra el día es salir de compras, pero no puedes hacerlo porque no tienes con quien ir? Decides irte sola y se te atraviesa tu sexy hermano en la puerta?¿Saldrias de compras o te quedarías jugando con el? One-Shot Emmett/Alice Lemmon**

**Disclaimer: los personaje son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer**

**Alice pov**

Estaba en mi habitación debatiendo entre que cosas hacer ¿Ir de compras?, no era mala idea pero todo mundo se había ido quien sabe a donde, Carlisle dijo que tenia que ayudar a dar a luz a una vaca que salio de quien sabe donde, quien ha visto a un vampiro tratando de ayudar a una vaca, bueno creo que Carlisle es el primero, Esme se ofreció a ayudarlo, aunque yo creo que lo ayudaría mas bien a comérselos, ¡Oh pobre vaquita! No tiene la culpa, igual espero que la disfruten, Rosalie dijo que necesitaba hablar de no se que cosas con Bella y le dijo a Jasper que le hiciera el favor de llevarla y que se quedara con ella por si le provocaba matar a Bella en uno de sus ataques de celos hacia ella, en realidad no entendía a esta mujer ya se llevaba de maravillas con Bella y aun le preocupaba eso, Edward supuestamente andaba de caza, el punto es que todos se fueron dejándome sola en la casa, yo creo que en realidad estaban huyendo de mí para no acompañarme de compras, ¿Tan obstínante era con ese asunto?, bueno pensándolo bien creo que si, de igual forma estaba mas que aburrida y lo único que me distraía era salir de compras, decidí que no me importaba me iría sola. Me levante de la cama, me di una rápida ducha, me vestí con un pequeño vestido muy sencillo de color azul cielo que se amoldaba a mi pequeña figura, me maquille ligeramente y agarre mi pequeña cartera con 80 tarjetas de crédito aproximadamente, Carlisle decía que yo era una exagerada que no le veía ni pies ni cabezas a que yo tuviera tantas tarjetas, pero lo que el no entendía era que uno nunca sabe cuando se puede presentar una emergencia y ellas estarán ahí para salvarte, y pues ellas son los bebes que no puedo tener y duélale a quien le duela no puedo vivir sin ellas. Salí del cuarto, baje las escaleras, busque las llaves del porshe amarillo turbo que me había regalado Edward hace tiempo por mantener a la loca de Bella lejos de los chuchos, me dirigía a la puerta cuando Emmett se atravesó enfrente de ella obstruyéndome el paso:

_ ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué no ves que voy de salida?-le dije algo molesta

_ ¿Y se puede saber a donde vas?-me dijo con su voz de niño medio irritante.

_ Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo, aunque si eres inteligente ya debes de imaginarlo- le conteste ahora algo impaciente, Emmett puede volver loco a cualquiera, no se como Rosalie lo soporta.

_ De compras, que ¿no te cansas?, tus pobres tarjetas un día de esto van a salir corriendo o les va a dar un infarto- no pude evitar reírme con las locas ocurrencias de Emmett, aunque en cierto modo tenia razón.

_Oye no te rías no soy tu payaso.

_Hay perdóname hermanito es que tu y tus locuras, bueno pero vamos de compras todo el mundo nos dejo botados aquí, vamos anímate salgamos a divertirnos. -Se quedo mirando al techo como por cinco minutos._Emmett apúrate van a cerrar las tiendas.

_Hermanita es que me da mucha flojera además eso es muy aburrido. Mejor vamos a quedarnos en casa y juguemos video juegos o hagamos carreras de autos ¿Si?-

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Emmett me quito las llaves del porshe de las manos y salio corriendo directo a la habitación de Esme y Carlisle:

_ EMMETT DEVUELVEME ESO EN ESTE INSTANTE, SINO QUIERES CONVERTIRTE EN COMIDA DE OSO.- Grite desde las escaleras.

_ Vamos Alice, no seas tan aguafiestas, ¿Quieres tus llaves? Ven por ellas.

_ Emmett juro que si no me das las llaves en este mismo momento le cuento a todo el mundo que juegas con muñecas.

_ Oye…eso es jugar sucio, además yo no juego con ellas, solo las colecciono que no es lo mismo ni se escribe igual. _-rito Emmett desde arriba, ya estaba haciendo que mi paciencia se fuera por el retrete.

_ Como quieras, solo después abstente a las consecuencias. -Subí corriendo a velocidad vampirica al cuarto de mis padres y allí estaba Emmett acostado en la cama jugando con mis llaves con una sonrisita de suficiencia en su cara. Me abalancé sobre el, pero se escabullo y ahora estaba en mi cuarto:

_Emmett… mas te vale que no toques nada de mi ropa porque te juro que te dejare sin hijos.

Se escucho su voz desde el otro cuarto

_Oh Alice ya no puedo tener hijos así que da igual, aunque creo que si me dejas sin eso Rosalie podría matarte, si amas tu inmortal vida creo que deberías pensarlo mejor.

_Emmett cállate, me obstinas…

Continuamos corriendo por toda la casa, lanzamos todos los adornos de la sala y los utensilios de cocina que nunca se usaban así que eso no importaba, hicimos muchos desastres, parecía que hubiera pasado un tsunami por la casa, mami estará muy molesta cuando llegue…pero igual este juego estaba muy divertido, ya no tenia ni ganas de irme de compras, hasta se me había olvidado el motivo por el cual estaba persiguiendo a Emmett. Corrimos muchísimo como nunca nos cansábamos podíamos seguir en esto por toda la eternidad pero ya me taba aburriendo, así que me pare en el cuarto de Esme.

Emmett entro corriendo y por tratar de atraparme tropezó con el closet de Esme y le cayeron dos dados mas grandes que los que normalmente se usan, no pude evitar reírme mi hermano era tan gracioso.

_Alice, basta de reírte de mi, no soy tu payaso, y…mira estos dados…

Quien diría que mami haría estas cosas con papi…

_Emmett dame eso…, me dio los dados sin chistar, parecían comunes y corrientes solo que en vez de tener números, unos tenían nombre de diferentes partes del cuerpo y el otro palabras como: besar, morder, chupar, acariciar y otras no dignas del vocabulario de una madre como Esme. Me quede estupefacta, Emmett me saco de mi ensoñación…

_ ¿Que pasa hermanita? ¿Estas en shock?

_ Pues la verdad es que si…es solo que…bueno es obvio que ellos tienen sexo y eso…es normal, pero yo pensaba que Esme era más recatadita…y solo lo hacia normal…tu sabes nunca se escuchan gritos, ni gemidos por parte de ellos…y…mejor salgamos de aquí, antes de que encuentre otras cosas de mami que no quisiera ver..

_Ok esta bien, pero los tomare prestados…

_ Emmett deja eso ahí, no pongas tus manos en lo que no es tuyo…

_ Alice…solo los tomare por un ratito, te prometo que antes de que mami llegue estarán en su sitio.

_Pero ¿para que los quieres? Rosalie no esta aquí…oh...a menos que….no Emmett Cullen ni en tus mejores sueños…eso es incesto…

_Vamos hermanita…un poco de juego no le hace daño a nadie…además tu puedes ver…cuando estén por llegar los demás y paramos…

Emmett en serio se había vuelto bien loco, pero la verdad me Moria de ganas por jugar, el tenia razón yo podría ver cuando iban a volver y se acabaría el juego:

_ Bueno esta bien, pero vámonos a la casa vieja que esta en el medio del bosque no nos arriesguemos a que nos descubran.

_ Bien como quieras.

Salimos de la casa a velocidad inhumana y en menos de cinco minutos llegamos a la otra, antes de entrar eche un vistazo a todos a ver si volverían pronto, pero no, aun estaban muy ocupados. Entramos en la casa y Emmett se sentó en el piso, las damas primero y me lanzo los dados. Los tome y los lance…en uno salio la palabra Besar y en el otro cuello. Estaba algo nerviosa la verdad era que nunca había besado a otro hombre a parte de mi amado Jasper, pero a pesar de que Emmett era un enfermo descerebrado no se podía negar que estaba para chuparse los dedos, así todo alto fornido, musculoso y dios, me moría de ganas de ver su masculinidad. Escuche un carraspeo de garganta:

_Ali, estoy esperando por ti, o me vas a decir que tienes miedo

_ Miedo ¿Yo? ¿Con quien crees que hablas? -Me acerque a el, y bese su cuello de una manera muy sutil pero sensual, el estaba muy entretenido con lo que yo hacia, pero no era justo que el disfrutara y yo no, así que pare.

_ ¿Por qué te detienes? Eso se sentía muy bien

_ Lo lamento querido pero es mi turno de disfrutar así que lanza los dados. -El ni corto ni perezoso los lanzo, pero antes de hacerlo me advirtió:

_Alice nada de hacer trampas viendo el futuro, -rodé los ojos como digas

Una cara del dado arrojo la palabra acariciar y la parte del cuerpo a la cual le correspondía eso era los senos. Se acerco a mi y con sus enormes manos comenzó a acariciar mis senos por encima de la delgada tela del vestido, lo hacia con delicadeza y en movimientos circulares podía sentir mi pezón erecto bajo su tacto, no pude evitar reprimir un gemido, se sentía tan bien, pero era mi turno ahora, lance los dados y salio morder labios, comencé a besarlo lentamente primero los labios el me correspondía con afán, se suponía que yo era la que tenia que tomar el control en esta situación puesto que era mi turno de jugar, pero el me acerco mas hacia el de manera que quedara a hojarcadas sobre su regazo aun con nuestros labios unidos con la punta de su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para introducirla por completo en mi boca yo gustosa acepte, Emmett si que sabia hacer esto bien, el beso se estaba intensificando demasiado

_Emmett…el juego… ¿Recuerdas?

_Al diablo con los dados, esto esta mejor, -dijo mientras que se apoderaba nuevamente de mis labios.

Esto estaba demasiado bueno y me estaba pareciendo que ya llevábamos mucho tiempo en esto, estaba haciendo calor y teníamos mucha ropa puesta así que de un tiron rasgue su camisa dejando sus sexys pectorales al descubierto, el soltó un gemido en mi boca cuando comencé a pasar mis manos por todo su cuerpo, el puso sus manos en acción y con una me acariciaba los senos mientras que con la otra acariciaba mis caderas, mi vientre, mi espalda el cuello,

_Alice…eres tan hermosa, aunque creo que te veras mejor sin ropa - y tiro de mi vestido que quedo hecho añicos al instante, lo matare por eso, aunque me da una buena excusa para después salir de compras, pero en estos momentos salir de compras me parecía aburrido, solo quería sentir sus manos y sus labios besándome y acariciándome. Continuamos así por mucho tiempo, ya era momento de separarnos alguien podría llegar en cualquier momento:

_Emmett los demás no demoran en llegar-musite sobre sus labios,

_oh vamos Alice no seas aguafiestas nadie sabe donde estamos, relájate y disfruta del momento.

Emmett tenía razón, esta vez yo tome el control y lo bese con mucha mas fuerza dándole pequeños mordiscos en su labio inferior, separe mis labios para besarlo en el cuello, brazos, abdomen y me detuve justo antes de llegar a su miembro que ya estaba visiblemente predispuesto a todo, ¡Vaya! Si que estaba bien dotado, con razón Rosalie después de hacer el amor estaba tan de buen humor. Lo sujete con mis manos y comencé a acariciarlo muy suavemente haciendo que mi enorme hermanito soltara un fuerte gemido, de un momento a otro, el estaba encima de mi besándome los labios nuevamente mientras que con sus manos acariciaba mi parte mas intima esparciendo toda mi humedad, prolongamos ese momento como por cinco minutos pero ya no podía soportarlo mas, quería sentirlo dentro de mi, necesitaba ser de el y que el fuera mío, ya no importaba nada, Emmett pareció querer lo mismo que yo y de una vez entro en mi embistiéndome primero muy lento y luego muy rápido nuestras respiraciones eran muy agitadas, la habitación estaba llena de gemidos en este punto era imposible reconocer de quien era cada uno, quería que lo hiciera mas rápido…:

_Emmett…mas…. -Pedí con la voz entrecortada a causa del placer, tus deseos son órdenes pequeña, acto seguido comenzó a moverse mas rápido haciendo que mis paredes se contrajeran haciéndome llegar a la cima del cielo, segundos después pude sentir como el llegaba al clímax llenándome toda:

_ Wow eso si que fue genial. No sabia que tenias esos dones hermanito- le dije totalmente sincera.

_ Eso es para que veas que no tengo la cabeza tan hueca, ahora si, será mejor que nos bañemos y salgamos de aquí para que nadie sospechen nada.

_Tienes razón, y bueno me imagino que ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿Cierto?

_ ¿Que comes que adivinas?, me asombras Ali tu tan inteligente y haciéndome esas preguntas.

_ Si ahora hazte el payaso, espera ¿y que ropa se supone que nos vamos a poner?

_ Calma hermana en el closet hay ropa, esta casa esta preparada para todo tipo de riesgos.

Nos bañamos, vestimos y salimos de ahí directo para nuestra casa, nadie había llegado pero la casa estaba vuelta un desastre debido a nuestras correderas dentro de esta, nos pusimos a arreglar lo que se podía y lo que no, lo lanzamos a la basura, terminamos y decidimos sentarnos en la sala a jugar videojuegos mientras que los demás llegaban. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso en la tarde así que no dejaba de ver el futuro para ver si se repetiría y para mi buena suerte así seria. Le di un pequeño beso en los labios y me fui. Este fue uno de los mejores días en el que no ir de compras me hizo feliz.

**Fin**

**Este pequeño Shot esta dedicado con mucho amor y cariño a mi hermosa Manis Andreiicullenhale que cumplió 15 maravillosos añitos el lunes, Manis lamento con todo mi corazón no poder estar contigo mañana en ese día tan especial para ti, te deseo miles de felicidades y que la pases muy bien con todas las personas que te quieren, quiero recordarte que a pesar de la distancia puedes contar conmigo y que de una u otra manera estaré aquí para ti, disculpa por la tardanza.**

**Te quiero de aquí a Marte**

**Gracias a Yessi por betearme…xD**


End file.
